


Happy Birthday, Tokiya

by TNckitty



Series: Second Composer [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Birthday Date, F/M, Happy Birthday, Haruka is there but is not mention, Heavens - Freeform, Quartet Night - Freeform, Starish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNckitty/pseuds/TNckitty
Summary: Tokiya goes on a birthday date with his girlfriend, Teresa.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Second Composer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Happy Birthday, Tokiya

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story of Second Composer. You don't have to read Second Composer to understand this one-shot.  
> Also I apology for the terrible writing as I wrote this late last night and I was slightly sleep deprived. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

“Toki.”

Teresa’s voice is the first thing Tokiya hears when he is waking up. Tokiya blinks his eyes open to see a girl with long black hair hovering over him.

“Good morning.” Tokiya said with a loopy smile.

Teresa giggles at his silly face.

“Do you know what today is?” Teresa asked.

Tokiya hums, taking a minute to think. Tokiya’s face widens when he remembers what day it is. Teresa smiles and kisses Tokiya on the forehead.

“Happy birthday.” Teresa whispered.

“Thank you.”

Tokiya raises his hand and holds Teresa’s face. Before he can kiss her, Teresa pulls back.

“Not yet.” Teresa said. “Get ready for the day.”

Teresa isn’t a demanding person, but since it is Tokiya’s special day, Teresa wants it to be perfect. And that means to get Tokiya up. Tokiya pouts when he didn’t get a kiss on the lips but gets up anyways. Teresa giggles before kissing him on the cheek.

“Don’t worry. You’ll get your kiss when you finish.”

Teresa leaves the room so Tokiya can get ready. After 20 minutes, Tokiya makes his way to the dining room and sees food already laid out on the table. Teresa is on the phone before noticing him. Teresa gives him a shy smile when she sees what clothes Tokiya is wearing.

“You look really nice.” Teresa commented as she gets up from her seat.

“Thank you.” Tokiya said.

Tokiya wraps his arms around Teresa when she walks closer to him and finally gets his kiss. It is a nice and slow kiss. They pull apart when they need air. Teresa’s face is bright red. So is Tokiya, but not as much. Teresa steps back and guides Tokiya to the table.

“I made you breakfast.” Teresa said.

“Are you going to eat too?”

Tokiya knows that Teresa doesn’t eat breakfast, but he didn’t want to be the only one to be eating.

“If you want me too.”

Tokiya looks down at the food in front of him before picking up his fork. He stabs a piece of honeydew and feeds it to Teresa. Teresa takes the fruit from the fork without protest. Satisfied, Tokiya takes a fruit from the plate and eats it. After every few bites, Tokiya feeds Teresa a piece.

Breakfast goes by quickly and quietly, but them don’t mind it as much. If anything, they fully enjoy the relax atmosphere. Just being with each other is enough for Tokiya, but he knows that Teresa have plans for the day.

“What are we going to do first?” Tokiya asked after he finished eating.

Teresa grabs the empty plate and fork before answering.

“I think we will go to the movies first.” Teresa said as she moved to the kitchen.

Since the dining room and kitchen are open to each other, Teresa can continue to tell Tokiya without interruption.

“Then we can go to the new café that open not too long ago.” Teresa continued. “And lastly we can go to the bookstore.”

Tokiya hums in agreement, liking the plan. Tokiya gets up from his spot and goes to the kitchen. He sees Teresa over the sink. Tokiya stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. Teresa leans back, trying to get as much contact as possible. He kisses her cheek before watching her clean.

“Sounds like a good plan.” Tokiya said.

Tokiya rests his chin on her shoulder. They stay like that for a while, even when Teresa finishes cleaning the dishes.

“We should go before we will miss the movies.” Teresa said.

Although she said that, she makes no moves to get Tokiya off of her. Tokiya hums, also not moving at all. They only move when Tokiya’s phone starts to ring like crazy. Tokiya moves away from Teresa and grabs his phone from his pocket. Looking at his screen, Tokiya makes an irritated, but amused, face.

“Looks like Otoya is awake.” Tokiya commented.

Tokiya reads the text message. He texts a short text back before pocketing his phone.

“It is too bad that we won’t be seeing him until the evening.” Teresa said.

“It can’t be helped as he has a job early today.” Tokiya pointed out. “At least we both have the whole day off.”

“Yeah.”

Teresa grabs Tokiya’s hand and squeezes it.

“Come on. We should go.”

Tokiya nods and the two go to their respective rooms to grab whatever they need for the day. Tokiya is the first one to finish, so he waits for Teresa. Tokiya looks through the Starish group chat and read the multiple “Happy Birthday” messages, all with their distinctive personalities. Tokiya smiles and sends a quick “thank you”.

Tokiya looks up when he hears Teresa coming his way. Tokiya’s eyes widen when he sees what Teresa is wearing. Teresa does not usually wear dresses, but since it is Tokiya’s birthday, she thinks that it is fine to wear something fancy. Teresa could not look Tokiya in the eyes, thinking that he does not like how she looks. When Tokiya didn’t say anything for a while, Teresa looks up. Teresa can see a soft smile on Tokiya’s face, making her relax.

“You look beautiful.” Tokiya commented.

Teresa’s face reddens.

“Thank you.” Teresa shyly said.

Tokiya chuckles. He takes Teresa’s hands and leads her out.

\----

The day went by pleasantly. The movie they watched is a horror film that Tokiya wanted to see for a while now. Tokiya fully enjoyed having Teresa clinging onto him. Teresa did not fully scream out, but she does flinches for every jump scare that happens on screen. After the movies, they went to a music café. From classical to pop, the café plays every kind of music. The food was good, and the drinks are delicious. Although there was a little about payment, but in the end, they decided to split. Well, Teresa paid a little bit more as it was Tokiya’s birthday.

But the most time they spend is at the bookstore. They look at almost every book that is available. They carefully ready the summary of the books and comment on how hilarious or interesting the books are. They did not buy anything unfortunately. They already have a lot of books that they still haven’t gotten to because of their work.

It is late afternoon when they make it back to the Saotome dormitory. Tokiya enjoy the day as it is the rare days for Tokiya and Teresa to go on a date. And since it is his birthday, Tokiya is extra happy.

“How do you like our date?” Teresa asked.

Tokiya laughs as he squeezes their joint hands.

“Perfect.”

Teresa’s face brightens up, glad that Tokiya likes it. They make their way to the common room at the dormitory, but all the lights were turn off. Confused, Tokiya turns the lights on and jumps.

“Happy Birthday!” everyone from Starish, Quartet Night, and Heavens shouted.

Confetti rains and poppers pop. Otoya rushes towards Tokiya and hugs him tightly. Natsuki follows closely behind.

“Group hug!” Natsuki shouted as he hugs (strangles) the Roulette pair tightly.

Not having to be told twice, Teresa joins in. Soon, everyone in Starish are hugging. It is difficult for them to untangle themselves, but they manage.

“Thank you, everyone.” Tokiya said. “I think this is the best birthday I ever have.”

“Toki.” Teresa called.

Tokiya turns to her. Teresa has her hands behind her back. When she reveals what is behind her, Teresa hands paper to Tokiya. Tokiya looks at the paper and sees that it is a song that Teresa composed.

“And don’t think this is the last birthday we ae going to celebrate.” Teresa said.

Tokiya laughs as he pulls Teresa closer to him.

“I look forward to next year and the years to come.”

Tokiya leans forward and kisses Teresa on the lips.


End file.
